yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 23 Episode 35: I'll Be There
Participants Justify.png Kodi (Miss Superior) Jackie Serizawa Confessions... (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVy9Lgpg1m8 )Kodi would of woke up while she had a smugged face... always waking up with no clothes... her voluptious body, would be exposed as she stood up.... Nathan came into her room.. to help her with her clothing... He placed on her regular attire.. baggy shorts along with her blue and white striped sweater.... The blonde female sighed as she spoke to her flamboyant friend.."Is... Cancer Boy around" Nathan would end up fixating her hair into a high ponytail.... while she snickered as she told him.."Yeah I think I saw him coming in his room and such why so..? YOu worr-" Turning around as Nathan was done with her blonde hair.. giving him a "=________=" expression... "Thats all I needed to know" Nathan giggled watching the abrasive female walk out her room.. she looked at Ueta's door first, Cody's ,Cessair's thus.. looking over at Cancer boys room.. she blinked an thought about the night they shared together.. laughing a bit she looked down..while inhaling thus exhaling.. standing infront of his door.. "Tf am I doing.. acting like a premature teen, fuck it.. EY CANCER BOY stop fapping and get your ass out here.. I need to speak to you.." Pounding on his door.. she had a anime vein if he hadn't opened the door just she was rather impatient. only to start bashing her hand against the door.."HEY OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR I need to FUCKIN TALK TO YOUR SMOKEY THE FAG ASS.." She took a step back.. while placing a cancer stick into her mouth... only to have Nathan light it with the flick of his thumb....before he retreated back into his gay frilly room.. The shark-like female stood there.. tapping her right foot.. taking a inhale of her cigarette... If Jackie opened the door.. she would sigh... an nod.."I gotta talk to you mind if I come in.." even if he said no.. she pushed him out the way... only to sit on his bed.." So...!... Uh.. well" She stood quiet trying to gather her words.."You know that one night? with us...Maybe there was Idk something there...And....No it wasn't your dick.. but yeah.. Idk what to calls it yet. Seeming as were both rivals.." she gazed up at the black haired male.. while she crossed her thick legs... her blue oceanic eyes filled with concern an curiousity.. awaiting for Jackies reply. Jackie was in his side of the room, after the fevital Jackie was just playing on his guitar trying to pass the time. He was just wondering who was he gonna fight he was hoping to fight the god hades, Jackie was always amazed about that God. ( http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uUtDUKjChnY ) But the one thing he couldn't stop thinking about is Velvet and how she's going to hold out, he wished best for his sister and his little brother too where ever he is. His thoughts were soon gone from a strange knock on the door he got up placing ho guitar down before going to the door, as he opened he saw Kodi which was kinda werid cause she never does. As she asked to come in Jackie smirked before shaking his head before saying : Nah I'm kinda busy tuts.: As he spoke she just pushed passed him and sat on his bed he sighed before saying : Or you can just come on in.: He soon closed his door before heading towards her. Hearing her speak Jackie scratched the back of his head as he spoke " Well seeing it's not my dick.. then I know we're you going with this.. Is this a joke Kodi? "Jackie would say as his eyes locked on to her ocean blue eyes, waiting for her reply. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7TzxQiyzbg ) " Well seeing it's not my dick.. then I know we're you going with this.. Is this a joke Kodi? " Kodi felt his stare as there eyes locked on to one another while she adverted her eyes.."If it was a joke I wouldn't be here wouldn't I? Besides.. I... Shit... Maybe your fuckin right, Maybe I do feel something like you did Cancer Boy.. I don't know how to explain it.. " Looking back at him she sighed once more while she inhaled an exhaled frequently.." I-I... Well before we go you know... Fight the gods.. I just want you to know.. That maybe I'm feeling something for you. I MEAN if you don't have someone on the side.. I'll back away. I just..." She stood silent for a moment while her words were going in circles.. groaning she layed on the bed looking up at his ceiling. Thus now confessing.." You piss me off for good reasons.. Your like a candy stuck in my hair.. But I don't want to remove that candy.. as if Im intrigued by this annoying piece.. but.. your like ..Unique.. just like I am... I know I don't fit in anybody's world...Look at me.. a Druggy a wreck... But I just wanted you to know Cancer boy.. you caught my attention... You infactuate me.. I wouldn't have let you lived with me.. If I didn't...." She stayed silent while turning over toward the wall the bed was against.. staying silent as she poured her feelings out to the Serizawa... it wasn't like her at all.. not at all.. Though she was trying this new thing.. Ever since dealing with Anatsu's death.. she realized Life is too short.. even if searching for herself.. she has to see that the same faces won't be there soon, and she knew that.. She spoke once more, placing a hand on the wall.. having her back turned on his bed.."Besides I'm too much of a wreck for you to be infactuated toward me right? " Saying jokingly she shut her eye while gathering her thoughts once more Jackie bit down on his lower lip as she been confessing herself toward him. He allowed her to speak Jackie didn't want to stop her he knew she was new to this type of thing so he wanted her to get better. " Look, I know what you mean, it's like I want to strangle you sometimes but not to the point of killing you. Like I want to but I would rather you be alive." He would lightly place his arms would her wasit leaning his head on her shoulder before giving her a bright smile as he said " Oh so you do dig the Cancer boy... You want all this cancer!! (xDDD ) Jackie would say jokingly knowing it would piss her off but he then calmed down and spoke " But know that you say it. We do have a love hate relationship... Like out of all faces I can see leaving my vision I can't seem to lose yours.. Like I don't think I would want to part ways.." Jackie would say in his soft tone his hair covering his face as it laid on her soft shoulders. If she would agree Jackie would sit down on his bed placing his legs Indian style as he awaited for Kodi if she would move next to him Jackie would place his hand on her cheek as he said " Were going to make it out the sector games, we're both strong I know you have what it takes I belive in you sharky." (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEGbwcpiK8)" Look, I know what you mean, it's like I want to strangle you sometimes but not to the point of killing you. Like I want to but I would rather you be alive." Feeling him move onto the bed... only to place his arms around her thick waist.. leaning himself over to laying his head onto her shoulder... Kodi looked over at his bright smile until she heard him say " Oh so you do dig the Cancer boy... You want all this cancer!! " Her eye twitched while she started to burst out laughing a bit,while plucking his forehead.."You ruined the mood Jackie." Saying his name for the first time, taking the rival nickname for once.. she smiled at him back softly as she felt herself warming up to the Serizawa.. it took her awhile.. but she gathered all her courage to this... and it didn't go bad at all..Thus She stared into his eyes once more as he spoke.. " But know that you say it. We do have a love hate relationship... Like out of all faces I can see leaving my vision I can't seem to lose yours.. Like I don't think I would want to part ways.." Her eye widened, as she wasn't expecting that statement out of him... she felt her heart beat a bit frequently being unable to react...until he manuever himself on the bed... she would slowly be unsure like a predator... she soon sat amongst his lap.. letting his cup a hand onto her soft porcelain cheek. She would place her hand over his.. giving him a sincere look upon her face while she was a bit worriedsome.. The killing of her brother shook her up a bit but Jackie told her.." Were going to make it out the sector games, we're both strong I know you have what it takes I belive in you sharky."Kodi's eye began to glisten against the lighting.. while she gripped onto his hand tightly.."Yeah.. We are.. Promise me that Jackie.. Promise me atleast we have to make it out of this.. Thank you for beleiveing in me.. I beleive in you as well Cancer boy.." She leaned over, being a abrasive female she planted her lips against his.. giving him a tender kiss.. it was the first for making her fist step.. she leaned back.. placing her forehead against his as she gazed into his eyes... she released his hand only to place it where his heart is located at.. feeling it beat.. she sighed calmly.. loving the beating of a heart..."I feel like a faggot right now Cancer boy.. I-I never do this alot . Expressing out shit.. but you know me I suppose." The Shark like female leaned against him while shutting her eye slowly. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AiYeO6_oqhg) As Kodi sat on his lap Jackie looked into her eyes as she began speaking hearing her to ask him to promise her to walk out the sector games together, Jackie smiled as he placed his pinky upwards towards her as he smiled before saying " I promise. We've made it too far to lose now don't you think?" If Kodi would take his pinky Jackie would tug on it tightly swearing a deal with his new found love interest, He would then come to pause as Kodi would lean up towards and press her soft and gentle lips against his. His hand would began to move towards her warm shoulders as Jackie hands would begin to rub softly down her shoulders as they shared a kiss. Jackie lips would began to following her motions every chance he got he pulled down gently on her bottom lip tugging it towards him as his tongue would now explore her mouth if she did as well their tongues would began to over lap each other struggling for control like an wrestling match. "mmf" () Where the sounds of their kissings as pulled away briefly a bit of their sliva would drip down to the bed below them as Jackie gazed to Kodi the young shark could see Jackie's expression he didnt need words for her to know that he cared for her and how he meant every word he ment. He would then tug on her black top..pulling her more into him as she laid on his lap Jackie would lean back on the bed with Kodi holding on to her face with one hand and holding on her kimo with the other, the hand holding the top..Jackie would reach underneath her black shirt.. and gently grabbed on to her freely breast her perfectly sized breast would be held in his hands as Jackie then gripped on to it a bit more firm making them turn a bit pink from his grasp. tumblr_mjw9q2BP0M1ruo577o3_500.gif tumblrjj_macxwwzokq1qiz7luo1_400_0.gif https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BMnXXrvcyA) " I promise..We've made it too far to lose now dont you think?" Raising his pinky up toward the female.. she wrapped her pinky in return.. smiling at the Serizawa giving him the pink promise... as they made a deal.."Your right.... We made it this far.. hell,We can do it.." She spoke in her raspy like tone, as while she leaned up to press her soft pink lips against his lips... his hand began to move onto her shoulders..feeling him rub against her shoulders.. while they shared the kiss.. they soon started frenching one another.. the heads in sync an in motion of the moment...feeling him bit down gently onto her thick bottom lip...tugging it toward his direction while jackie soon started to explore her mouth with his toungue thus she brought her toungue toward his.. while they soon entwined with one another... while wrestling against one another..Kodi soon placed her hand onto his neck...Though the two soon pulled away as she panted a bit.. she snickered while he start to tug on her black shirt... she grasped at his wrist.. an shook her head..."No... I want to go out.. lets go to the beach... I don't want to this just yet... I want it to mean something to me..Jackie..even if you have a hard on right now Hah!" She laughed smacking his hardon before sliding off of him... she pulled her top down.. The young shark.. tugged on his hand that she held... while trailing toward the door...everyone must of been sleeping.. she soon had her an Jackie climb up the manhole of the underground fight club... The Duo soon walked down the street..while they held hands, she hadn't let go of his hand..."You know its been awhile since I last did this shit.. Walkin down the fuckin road. shit like that holding hands.. But eh it always feels pretty swell to do this." Kodi smirked michieviously... only to give the Serizawa a wink, which caused him to crash straight into a light pole She laughed loudly.. while slapping her knee."S-Son of a- HAHAHAHA" She dragged the male down the street, making there way toward the beach... Thus standing there with there feet hitting the beachs cold water....Looking over at Jackie, she pushed him to the shivering water.. only to freeze his ass off for a moment.. before diving in toward the male... She hopped on him.. controlling the oceans waters to come slowly.. seeing a sea weed landing on Jackies face.. There clothes would of been soaked...along with every part of her body... she chuckled.. pulling off the sea weed off his face.."My god your such a clutz.." She leaned over... pressing her lips against his once more.. shoving her toungue passionately into his mouth.. while now exploring his mouth, before she bit his bottom lip gently with her serated teeth.. pulling away she laughed..he didn't know that she shoved a pill into his mouth that would make him hallucinate.. though she swallowed hers before... she kept on wrestling with his toungue as they seeped within the wet sand..Breaking the kiss she panted while rolling on her back looking up at the stars.."Btw.. I just drugged you with a hallcuinate pill.. though its friendly it wont make you freak out like the other one at the festival Cancer boy.. though.. it makes the sky rather beautiful.." She saw the stars in the sky to start brighting up.. as if they were reflecting like the sun... she smiled looking over to see Jackie.. she placed her hand into his while she spoke.."Soo what are we now? I mean... I don't really no Rivals with Benefits.. Together.. The fuck do we call ourselves.." She laughed while she saw a couple of stars start to shift around the night sky.. " What are we?" Those words ranged in Jackie's head and him taking that drug didn't help at all the sky looked so beautiful to him the colors all came together like an movie. He felt her take his hand as he took hes, he turned towards her his wet hair cover half of his face as he spoke " I guess that means we're a couple now... To be honest as much as I would walk alone I would really rather walk with you." Water from the ocean began to drip from his lips as he spoke his free hand moved behind her head as he began to gaze into the sharky eyes of hers He would then lean into his rival and before resting his head on to her shoulder before gently kiss down her neck before speaking into her eat. "I'll be their for you.....I promise." ( giphyz.gif ) Jackie's mind was at rest nothing else mattered at that moment not the gods, not Anubis all of his problems just vanished he was happy. It took some searching but Jackie realized that everything he was speaking was true the promises he spoke, it will always be apart of him. " I guess that means we're a couple now... To be honest as much as I would walk alone I would really rather walk with you." Kodi closed her eyes after he kissed down her neck...after he spoke to her in her ear... Kodi would of then looked up at the sky once more.. before leaning against the Serizawa thus closing her eyes shut.... while she whispered.."Thank you..." With that the duo layed amongst the beach letting there clothes be soaked while.. they enjoyed the time they had shared with one another. Category:Ark 23